


If We Meet Again

by tobiyan



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, M/M, Mention of OCs - Freeform, Mention of other GOTDAY members, Not Really Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 07:21:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16342310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobiyan/pseuds/tobiyan
Summary: "I'll go to you in our next lifetimes, no matter where you are."





	If We Meet Again

**Author's Note:**

> So this is another trashfic by me coz I just really miss Jaepil

"Have you made up your mind?" Benjamin was Jae's childhood friend and couldn't understand his friend's decision to give up everything he have here in California to go for a kpop audition in Korea. "Ben, if I have not made up my mind why would I be packing my luggage now?" "But it’s almost 14 hours away and you don't even know what is going to happen there, the future is a blur and that's too high a risk to take." Jae kept quiet for a moment, seemingly considering what his best friend just said. "But I have to do it, I'm seeking my dream. It doesn't matter how many hours away or how far it is, I'm going for my dream and that's it." 'I'm going to look for him.' Of course Jae wouldn't tell Ben he is flying to Korea to find the love of his life because they couldn't be together in their past lives, Ben would think he's mad and stop him from going for sure.

_"Be careful Your Highness." Jaehyung held on to Prince Wonpil before he fell. "Th-thank you my knight." Prince Wonpil said with a shy smile, still in the embrace of his knight without knowing the inner turmoil in Jaehyung's heart. The knight was busy staring at the Prince and suddenly Wonpil gathered all his courage and pecked his knight on the lips before backing away from the warmth. "Your Highness?" It was supposed to make him feel happy but the look on the Prince's face is so dejected he can't help feeling sad too. "I'm sorry, I do know of your feelings for me but this is all I can ever give you. Father found out that I like you and was enraged, in order for him to spare your live he is going to make me marry Princess Minhyo." Prince Wonpil looked down, not wanting to see Jaehyung's reaction.  
"Your Highness, please don't sacrifice your happiness for me. If His Majesty wants to kill me for harboring indecent feelings for Your Highness I'm willing to die than to let Your Highness marry someone you do not want." “My knight, Jaehyung. I wouldn't wish to live if Father kills you because we are in love with each other. "You do know we won't be able to be together in this lifetime, the least we can do is stay alive for the sake of each other." Jaehyung held the prince's tiny hands in his tightly as if trying to convey his promise. "I'll go to you in our next lifetimes, no matter where you are." ___

It was a long ride. Jae put in so much effort in order to make in into the six finalist because he knows he need a legit reason to stay here in Korea. He couldn't go back right now, not when he hasn’t found what he's looking for.  
"What are you going to do next?" asked one of the staff members of KPOP Star that he was closer to. "I don't know actually. There are a few companies that offered me to train under them and I am still considering." He didn't think that there would be so many companies interested in him, all he wanted was to find him. Jae believed that fate will bring him to the love of his life. 

_"Hey hyung, what do you think of Sunhee?" The two of them were lazing on the couch in their shared dormitory. "What about Sunhee?" "It's just, she seems interested in you but she's too shy to approach you so I'm helping her." Jaehyung did not answer. What is he supposed to answer when he only has eyes on the younger? Society wasn't accepting of gay relationships, so are Wonpil's parents. The younger once came out to his parents that he might be interested in guys too and his parents almost chased him out. He couldn't make his feelings known knowing how it is going to affect the younger. "Jaehyung, would you consider dating her?" Wonpil shook him when there is no reaction from his hyung. "Do you think I should?" Jae was wishing for him to say no. "I think you should try it out, the two of you are quite compatible and you will be happy with her. I will be happy for you too."_

Jae was in the JYP canteen as he was being toured around by one of the staff members when someone bumped into them. "Wonpil! Where are you rushing to?" His head jerked up when said name was being called out. "Ah noona! Sorry I wasn't looking. I lost a bet with Jinyoung and Younghyun hyung so I had to help them get coffee within five minutes." "Ah, you can never win those two sneaky fellas. By the way this is Jaehyung, the new band trainee. jaehyung, this is Wonpil our dance trainee." Jae kept staring at Wonpil and said boy was flustered. "Hi Jaehyung?" The smaller boy waved awkwardly. "Hi Wonpil, I've been looking for you all my life." That earned weird looks from both Wonpil and the staff noona. Wonpil being the warm-hearted person chuckled to break the tension. "You are one funny guy Jaehyung ssi, anyways I got to go. See you around? Bye Jaehyung ssi, bye noona!" And with that the younger ran off to fulfil his bet. 

_"Nice to meet you, I'm Park Jaehyung." But the male in front of him was holding hands with another lady. "Nice to meet you too Jaehyung, my name is Kim Wonpil and this is my girlfriend Yoomi." Jaehyung tried his best to smile his widest despite the throbbing pain in his heart. "You guys look cute together." 'But you look cuter in my arms.'_

They just finished practise for JYP concert and the GOTDAY team decided to go to the DAY6 dorm to have supper together. "Wonpil ah, come over here." Wonpil was talking animatedly with Jinyoung and got a little too close for comfort. "But Jaehyungie hyung, I'm still talking to Jinyoungie!" The younger whined. "Let the poor boy eat something, you've been talking for almost thirty minutes. Come over here." Wonpil was still sulking on his seat beside Jinyoung and Jae patted the space next to him. "Pirimiri, come on." Wonpil immediately smile so brightly and staggered over, snuggling into his hyung and it made Jae's heart flutter because no matter when and where they are the nickname always work well. "Aren't you going to eat?" Jae whispered. "Nah, I'm not hungry." It was almost as if they were in their own world at the corner of the living room while the rest of the members are clustered in front of the food eating and being a rowdy bunch. "What were you talking about with Jinyoung for so long?" Wonpil feels so satisfied in the arms of his favorite hyung with said hyung threading his fingers in his scalp, gently brushing the strands. "I don't know hyung, There is just so much stuff we can talk about. Jinyoungie gets along really well with me." "What about me? You don't get along well with me?" Wonpil flushed at that and hugged Jae tighter. "It's different, he is my best friend but you're my favorite hyung." 

_"Park Jaehyung! How many times have I told you-"_  
_""Pillie."_ "  
_""No hyung don't. You know how I get so pissed off when you do this to yourself but you still keep doing this, hide yourself from the world and overwork yourself as if nothing else matters! You're the hyung here why are you being so immature? You seriously-"_  
_""Wonpil ah.""_ "  
_""Stop cutting me off, I'm not done with you yet!"_ "  
_""Pirimiri."_ "  
_""Urgh fine, speak."_ "  
_""Pirimiri, I'm sorry. I didn't realize I'm doing this again. I'm really sorry I didn't mean to make you worry."_ "  
_""Hyungie I'm sorry for flaring up at you too. I just got so worried about you. You're my best friend you know?"_ "  
_"Jaehyung should have gotten used to it by now but even after so many lifetimes, it still hurts to be friend-zoned. _"/__

____

____

When Jae woke up, he realized he was not in his room. What caught his attention though wasn't the unfamiliar room though, it was the hand that held onto his. Wonpil was holding on to him while he was asleep by his bedside. "Pillie, wake up Pirimiri." The younger stir awake and looked at Jae blurrily, hands still not letting go. "Stop being cute." Jae blurted out while he was spellbound by the younger but the younger missed it, still trying to wake his mind. "Hyung, are you feeling better? Does it hurt anywhere?" Wonpil was fumbling around checking on Jae when he finally got his mind back. "I'm fine, just a little throbbing here." He said while pointing to his lower stomach. "I'll get the doctor, wait here." Before the younger managed to run off, Jae caught onto his wrist and pulled him back. "Wait, why am I here?" Wonpil let out a little huff as he flopped back onto the chair. "You overworked yourself and fainted earlier during practise. What were you thinking? You know how worried I-we all are? I totally panicked earlier on, if not because of the hyungs I wouldn't have known what to do." Tears dripped down on his face when he was reprimanding the elder. "Shit, sorry Pillie. Don't cry please. Come here." Jae pulled him into his embrace and tried soothing him down. 

__

__

"Hyungie, I was really so worried. Please take good care of yourself, I don't wish to lose you. I want to keep annoying you for the rest of my life." It does things to Jae's heart and a sudden surge of courage overcome him. "Then keep staying by my side for the rest of your life. And all the other lives. I want to keep you by my side forever." Wonpil looked up at Jae with wide eyes. "You don't know what you are saying." And he tried to struggle out of his hyung's hold. "Stop running away Piri. I'm not letting you run away from me anymore, I told you I have been searching for you for all my lives." Shock and confusion overtook the younger's face. He couldn't believe what his hyung is saying. "Could it be... Jaehyungie, you remembered me?" 

"What are you saying Piri?" The younger threw himself back to the arms of his hyung. "Sorry, sorry hyung. Sorry for breaking your heart so many times. I didn't know you remembered and keep breaking your heart I'm so terribly sorry hyungie!" Jae finally understood. He was not the only guy that remembered all these time, he was foolish to think it was one-sided. He was glad that they finally cleared things up and get a second chance. "It's ok Piri, I know now. I know of your feelings now so it's all good. Come on now, stop crying and look at me will you." The younger slowly look up with a tear stained face. "Hyungie..." "Shhh it's okay." Jae cupped his cheeks and wiped away the tears before leaning in to leave a peck on his now lover's cheek. "I told you I'll go to you no matter where you are isn't it?" Jae smiled so soft at the younger he almost broke down into tears again. "I love you so much Jaehyungie, throughout all these lifetimes I've always love you." "I know, and I will use all our other lifetimes to remind you how much I love you." 

_Wonpil was wandering on the streets after classes when he saw a tall guy across the street, staring into a store that seems to be selling antique costumes. He ran next to the guy and pat him on the shoulder. “Hi! I’m the one that found you this time!” He gave a blinding smile to the guy, Jae. “And I told you to stop being cute.” The smile he gave back was so adorable Wonpil couldn’t help to lean up and plant a kiss on his cheeks._


End file.
